Automated guided vehicles may be used to transport payloads along a predetermined route without real-time human assistance. For example, an AGV can transport items such as heavy vehicle components like engines, chassis, etc. along a route along a manufacturing plant floor to deliver the payload from one location to another or to allow various manufacturing operations to be performed thereon. AGVs may offer the ability to carry payloads too heavy for a person to carry and without the supervision of a person, while also offering the flexibility to be reconfigured to follow a different route or carry different types of payloads. Some AGVs include drive and/or steering mechanisms that can propel, guide, and/or steer the vehicle along the predetermined route.